


Welcome to my secret lair

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Skullcrusher Mountain (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Captivity, Crack, Humor, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to my secret lair" Tony winked at Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to my secret lair

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt "Unmixy things: Weird crossovers" and "Rescue me: Damsel (or others in Distress" on my fanbingo card. Some lyrics are incorporated in the dialogue.

At the dungeon of Tony's lair, Tony sneered at Steve, "Welcome to my secret lair!". Steve looked really good tying to the wall with metal chain.

"Release me!." Steve struggled with the chain, to no avail.

Tony shrugged his shoulder. Steve really never gave up. Fortunately Tony thought of everything. "Don't bother. The chains were made of adamantium. You should learn to enjoy the stay, actually."

"Never!" Steve shouted.

Tony smiled, "mind your language, superhero. I have to reward Iron Man. He really had his way," he leaned toward him and said, "to bring pretty things to me."

Steve tried to turn his head away, but the chain prevented him. "Go to Hell!"

It was really hard not to be distracted when Steve was in bondage gear, But Tony managed. He asked, "What 's the matter? Did you not like your gift? I spent a lot of time to make it perfect for you."

"It nearly destroyed half the New York."

"It was made with the topmost biotechnology," Tony continued, "You like pony and monkeys, I though you would like it more if I combine both."

Steve stared at him and remained silence.

Tony suddenly realized the problem. "You don't like monsters?"

"Of course not."

Tony's shoulder slumped, "OK, I will think of a better gift next time."

"Perhaps you can give me freedom back now?" Steve suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't." Tony said apologetically, then he beamed, "I know what will make you feel better."

Steve asked, "what are you thinking of now?"

Tony lowered his voice. "Picture we are alone inside my golden submarine. And then we can watch the firework when my doomsday squad ignites the atmosphere." Tony stopped for a moment because the image in his mind was amazing. "but it wouldn't mean much to me if you are not with me."

"Tony, What 's the good of anything if the world ends?."

"Think about it for a moment. I need to work now but I will see you later." Tony said.

Steve yelled, "Tony!" but he had already left.

Tony returned to his room. His armour reflected light off it, and the mask seemed to be laughing at him.

"Stop laughing." Tony told his armour. He sighed, "I know, I know, he was not smart enough, but I am so into him... He must have known that I won't kill him so he behaved like this."


End file.
